El diario de los cerezos
by Wien
Summary: "Hoy lo hizo otra vez". Para Chiara Vargas el mundo se compone de tres cosas esenciales: el cariño que siente por su hermana, el odio que tiene hacia su padre y la complicidad con su diario. Antonio Fernández, en cambio, es un profesor novato tratando de enfrentarse a un mundo que poco entiende. ¿Podrá ayudar el adulto inexperto a la joven que ha vivido más de lo que merece? AU


**¡Hola a todos! **

**Pues yo aquí trayendo otra pseudo-idea sacada desde lo más recóndito de mis esquinas mentales (?)**

**¡Soy feliz porque me han aceptado en la universidad! Así que no encontré mejor manera de celebrarlo que poniendo en marcha a mi cerebro con un fic de mi OTP. Y qué mejor que un buen drama :D (¡Amo el drama!)**

**Espero que les guste, ésta es sólo la introducción. Sé que puede ser algo confusa y muchas cosas no quedarán en claro, pero en el próximo capítulo se aclarara CASI todo, por lo menos en lo que **respecta** a varios personajes, entre ellos Chiara.**

**¡Espero que les guste! **

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (D:) …Le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y sólo los tomo prestados para fines recreativos (?)¡ La historia es mía!

**Advertencias: **Nyos!, Parejas heterosexuales, relación profesor-alumna, temas fuertes, etc….

…**.**

**Martes 17**

_Le dije que no quería y lo hizo._

_Lo hizo otra vez como lo hace siempre, mientras yo pienso tontamente "éste día será diferente, seguro hoy cambiará". Pero no lo hace y, tan tonto como suene, sé que no lo hará nunca. Está en su naturaleza seguir siendo como es, pasando por sobre los demás, sobre mí; sin importarle nunca lo que siento. Tal vez yo esté equivocada, seguro que es eso. Yo soy menor y por lo tanto no entiendo mucho del mundo. Pero él, él es diferente, él sí sabe lo que hace, es más maduro y más inteligente. ¿O no?..._

…**.**

Suspiró una vez más frente al espejo, creyendo que tal vez su reflejo pudiera darle los ánimos que necesitaba para ese día, pero estaba estático, tan estático como ella misma.

Tomó el cepillo rosa y comenzó a frotarlo contra su largo cabello castaño por segunda vez en esa mañana. Era como una especie de huida, notar las cerdas negras del cepillo hundiéndose en sus hebras la hacía huir de la realidad y sumergirse en preguntas banas y complejas como el por qué los seres humanos tenían cabello. Era algo estúpido pero a ella le funcionaba. Así que arregló su flequillo y trato de acomodar la diadema rosa sobre su cabeza hasta que quedara de una manera que a ella le gustara. Después miró sus manos, pasando sus ojos por esas extrañas líneas que se formaban en los lugares en que se podía plegar la piel, luego las uñas, perfectamente barnizadas de un color suave. Las sintió ajenas.

Dio un vistazo a sus piernas jalando la falda de modo que ese pedazo de tela oscura cubriera los grandes moretones que se comenzaban a formar en sus muslos. Había pensado en maquillarlos, pero la falda podría bien ocuparse de ocultarlos.

Suspiro una última vez y trato de sonreírse a sí misma en el espejo. Una sonrisa tan falsa y temblorosa que decidió que era mejor permanecer con ese gesto estoico que tanto la caracterizaba.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a la puerta, como temiendo que entrara de repente, aunque sabía de sobra que eso era imposible. Tomó su bolso que reposaba tranquilo a un lado del banquillo y se levantó. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana y sabía que estaba en un tiempo perfecto para llegar, así que, como cada mañana, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies, bajo las escaleras y observó a su alrededor verificando la ausencia de él. Sonrió. Saberse sola por las mañanas le daba un extraño sentimiento de felicidad interna que le empujaba a ir al colegio donde podía huir, aunque fuera por unas horas, de su realidad atormentante.

Agarró una manzana solitaria que descansaba en la pequeña mesa de centro y la metió a su bolso pensando en comérsela después. El aire matutino le dio de lleno en el rostro una vez salió de la casa, así que tomó su bicicleta y montó en ella para emprender el recorrido que se le había hecho costumbre después de casi tres años de ir al instituto. El viento le movía los cabellos mientras el golpeteo, producto de las pequeñas piedrecillas que componían el camino, le causaba un molesto dolor en las piernas que trataba de disimular sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Cuando era pequeña le gustaba pensar que podía recorrer el mundo entero tan sólo con su bicicleta. Ahora a sus casi dieciocho años, la mayoría de sus ilusiones sólo habían quedado como un recuerdo escrito que aún lograba sacarle una sonrisa por las noches. Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que apenas logró darse cuenta del momento en que había entrado en la escuela. Dejó aparcada la bicicleta y se dirigió hacia el enorme edificio sujetando con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

Todos corrían de un lado para otro con muecas esperanzadoras o de nostalgia. Chiara pensó que tal vez no iba a ser nada fácil lidiar con la idea de su último año escolar. Mucho menos con el primer último día del instituto. Cierta nostalgia la invadió.

Iba a ser un año bastante largo.

…

Antonio Fernández no era un típico chico de veintiún años. Era un chico de veintiún años con la personalidad de un puberto idiota y el intelecto de un verdadero genio. Tras haber sido educado por su padre en casa, éste se dio cuenta del maravilloso potencial intelectual que tenía su hijo, por lo que aprovecho su tiempo para instruirlo y moldearlo lo más finamente posible, desechando completamente la idea de enviar a su hijo a un colegio normal y educándolo en casa.

La reclusión educativa había traído más que sólo conocimientos y un desarrollo mental impresionante para el chico, también lo había aislado de un mundo que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiese enseñado cosas que no existen en los libros.

Antonio tuvo pocos amigos, todos ellos elegidos por su padre de acuerdo a sus cualidades y filiaciones, aunque eso no lo privó de desarrollar una personalidad alegre y magnetizante que cautivaba a todo aquel que le conocía, al punto de convertirse en el chico de eterna sonrisa que tanto querían sus, ahora, conocidos.

Al principio, con la muerte de su padre, Antonio se vio perdido en una casa gigante y una herencia bastante generosa. Sin embargo supo que era momento de salir de su cueva y enfrentarse a ese mundo que le era tan desconocido como maravilloso. Así que un buen día se decidió a dejar de ser el eterno chiquillo sin obligaciones, y con un curriculum extraordinario, lleno de promesas intelectuales y una nula experiencia laboral, aceptó el trabajo de profesor que le ofreció alegremente su amigo Francis en su instituto.

Tenía miedo, no podía mentir, pero eran muchas más las ganas que tenía de sentirse independiente y capaz de probar que no sólo era un talento joven sin capacidad para el trabajo.

-Antonio.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al oír aquella conocida voz que le llamaba. Levantó la vista hasta toparse con la media sonrisa elegante de su sofisticado amigo francés y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. El rubio abrió los brazos para capturar a su amigo en un gran abrazo de camaradería que desde hace muchos años no habían podido compartir. Antonio se volvió a sentir como aquel chiquillo que comenzaba a conocer las diversiones de las sanas travesuras infantiles de mano del galo hijo de uno de los más íntimos amigos de su padre.

-Francis, gracias por recibirme.

-¡Vamos, Antoine! No digas esas cosas. Somos amigos, y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

-Eres el mejor, Fran. Te juro que no te voy a fallar, voy a ser el mejor profesor de toda la plantilla.

El galo lo miró tranquilamente y le sonrió amistoso. Sabía que ser profesor no era precisamente el sueño de su amigo, pero también conocía las inmensas ganas del chico de comenzar a aventurarse en aquel fascinante mundo de la independencia. Así que él, como un buen amigo y uno de los mejores pedagogos del país, viniendo de una familia de reconocidos maestros y doctores en el arte de la enseñanza le ofreció a Antonio un trabajo dentro del instituto de su familia, siendo consciente de que no podía desperdiciar el intelecto del chico.

Así que simplemente tomó a su amigo del hombro y le condujo dentro del salón para darle las instrucciones que debía de seguir.

-Eso no lo dudaría nunca Antoine, nunca.

…

**Martes 17**

…_Me gustaría ser libre, poder sonreír porque quiero. O llorar de alegría ¿eso no es un mito? Me parece todo tan extraño que a veces dudo que sea real._

_Pero mejor iré a la cama, me encuentro cansada, muy cansada, y mañana es el primer día de mi último año escolar. ¿Qué pasará este año? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?_

_Espero…que todo salga bien. _

_Atte: C_

…

**¿Qué pasa con Chiara? ¿Qué pasa con Antonio? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! :D (…bueno, no)**

**Espero, de verdad, que les haya mínimo interesado esta pequeña introducción. Advierto que de actualizar, las actualizaciones serán algo lentas por diversas razones personales.**

**Dejen un review haciéndome saber su opinión, eso es lo más importante. (:**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
